SPN Drabbles
by jensensfreckles
Summary: Here is a collection of Supernatural drabbles/oneshots. Some are character/reader and once in a blue moon there will be an OC/character.
1. For Good Luck (DeanxReader)

It was Saturday, the last day for you to relax and try not to stress out about the idea of being on a case too much. Sam and Dean spent most of this week hunting while you stayed back and acted as HQ for the boys. After today, you'll have to join them on hunts for the first time since you started living in the bunker with them. So you decided to try to de-stress by reading, only to have Dean walk into the library with a serious glare on his face. He almost looked angry.

"what? you questioned, getting worried. Dean never looked at you that way unless something serious was going on.

"y/n. Bedroom, now."  
oh.

He grabbed your hand and started silently leading you down the hallways of the bunker until you got to his room. Once inside, he closed the door and started unbuttoning his shirt and pants and tossing them aside. Your heart raced; it wasn't often that you got to see this side of dean; he's usually a gentle lover. But when he wants, he can be dominant in ways that make you melt and get weak in the knees.

He sat on his bed and smirked.  
"Get over here, babe." Trying to hide your excitement, you sat down on the bed and he pulled you on top of him, his back against the headboard. "Don't you be thinkin you're gonna go hunting tomorrow without some good luck sex."

Your eyes locked on Dean's as he removed your top. He started kissing along your collarbones and breasts, causing you to rock your hips against his hard cock beneath you; he unclasped and threw your bra aside, taking one of your nipples into his mouth. You let out few a soft moans and he seemed to get frustrated. He flipped you over so he was on top, kissing you deeply and discarding your pants and underwear.

After minutes of kissing and grinding and everything in between, dean stopped and looked into your eyes.  
"Do you want to?" you smiled and nodded. He put on a condom and hovered on top of you, trying to decide how he wanted you.  
"lay on your stomach, put a pillow under your hips." he ordered. Hearing him talk this way caused your toes to curl and stomach to flutter. You did as you were told.

Then he fully entered you, filling you up, causing you to let out a groan of pain and pleasure. He started off slow, leaning in to nibble on your ear and kiss your neck. But he soon got impatient. He sped up, taking moments to slap your ass and thrust deeper and harder. You felt ever inch of him thrusting inside you, moving faster and faster, causing you to moan louder, almost to the point of screaming. Soon he moaned and thrust slower, his cock pulsing inside of you as he came.

I hope I get this every time I go for a hunt, you thought, breathing heavy as he beckoned you into his arms.


	2. Haze (SamxReader)

"Oh, hey Sam, could you help me reach this mug?" He and I were alone in the bunker; Dean was out buying groceries. I was currently on my toes, stretching every inch of my body in attempt to reach the top shelf, which seemed miles away. I turned around and gave him a thankful smile as he made his way over. Looking back up at my colorful mug, I thanked every god that I had a gigantic friend to help me in times like these.

He came up behind me, placing one hand on my waist and one on the shelf. My body tensed and my breath caught in my throat; the feeling of his warm, solid body against my back made my heart speed.

"Sam?" my voice came out shaky as he brought the mug down, setting is softly on the counter. His large body loomed over me. Before I could even try to imagine what he could be doing, he brought his lips down to my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine. _What has gotten into him?_

"Would you like to come to my room? "I gulped hard, not knowing what to say or do. I was frozen. He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face with long fingers.

"Sam, I- I don't know..." the lips that were once by my ear dropped down to my neck. He left soft kisses that caused heavier breaths to escape at my lips. I let go of the counter and let myself sink further back into his embrace. His long hair ticked my nose as he continued to press his lips against my heated skin. He lifted them for a second to speak in a husky tone,

"No one needs to know." Butterflies congregated in the pit of my stomach, and I nodded as I slowly turned around. His dark green eyes stared into mine with what seemed to look like determination. He started to lean in, and my eyelids closed. His hot mouth was suddenly on mine and my hands were tangled in his hair and-

I jolted awake.

"Holy shi-" Sam's eyes and cute smile were right in front of my face as I woke.

"Hey sleepyhead, we gotta get going. I found us a lead." My heart thudded in my chest as I sat up and pulled my boots back on. _Why did it have to be just a dream?_

I threw some supplies together in a duffel and made my way to the boys, who were all standing in the library, waiting.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty has arrived!" I rolled my eyes and pushed the bag into Dean's arms. Castiel looked at me, puzzled.

"What is it, Cas?"

"'No one needs to know' what?" my eyes widened.

"Cas! I told you to stay out of my dreams!" I felt a warmth form in my cheeks.

"How come Sam can, then? I apologize." I put a hand on my forehead, flustered and wanting to hide in the darkest of corners. I didn't dare look at Sam, I knew his eyebrows must've been raised. "Your heart rate was increasing faster than usual, I wanted to make sure you were alright." I pressed my hand to my temples.

"It's okay, thank you for looking out for me." I sent a quick smile his way.

"So, what did Sam mean, then? 'No one needs to know' what?" I took a deep breath. Dean walked over to Castiel, put a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to his ear. His eyes widened as Dean whispered something, and they immediately disappeared, leaving Sam and I.

I tried to calm myself down when I heard Sam's voice break the new silence.

"So," I turned as he took a few steps closer to me. "No one needs to know what?"


	3. Curtain Call (SamxReader)

Trudging upstairs to the main room of the bunker while covered in mud wasn't exactly how you pictured your Saturday night. And Dean's grumbling complaints about "tragic" stains on his precious baby's seats aren't quite the right tune to relax your bones to. This case was supposed to be a simple one, kill the vamp, save some teens, all until they decided to run into a nearby clearing. See, there's been a bit of a rainy season, and amazingly, you all had the pleasure of wrestling with the nasty blood sucking bitches in the mud. The boys came out of it okay, but since you're a not as big, it left you unluckily scrambling, and well, muddy.

Dean disappeared down a hallway (still mumbling and pouting), leaving you and Sam.

"y/n, you can use the bathroom by our rooms first since dean took the closest one." He smiled and motioned toward the next hallway.  
Living in the bunker was like living in a labyrinth.  
"Thanks!" You hurried to the bathroom, itching to get the dirt and stickiness off of your tired body.

Once inside, you peeled off your clothes and turned on the warm water, and then stepped in, letting it cascade over your shoulders and relax your aching muscles. You quickly rinsed off all of the grime and was relishing in the serenity, when you heard a knock at the door.  
"Yeah?" you shouted.  
"It's Sam, could I come in?" you blushed. You're showering, naked, and Sam wants to come in? This will be interesting.  
"Uh- sure yeah"

The doorknob turned and you saw Sam's large silhouette through the curtain. You closed your eyes and tried to continue relaxing despite your heart rate doubling its' speed in Sam's presence. The shower curtain's rings scraped against the rod as he stepped in; you didn't dare open your eyes. Soon you could feel his hot breath on your neck, as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your middle.

"Hey" he said, pressing kisses on the back of your neck, sending tingles down your spine.  
"Hey to you, too" You turned around to face him and his beautiful hazel eyes. He was smiling, and you were too. It was a beautiful moment, him pulling you closer so your chest was flush with his. You wrapped your hands around his neck, and stepped up to kiss him, and he bent a bit to reach you too.

His lips molded with yours, moving in sync and allowing you to taste and feel him on you in ways you felt like you never had before. His hand combed through your hair, and he bit your lip lightly. You could feel how hard he was, pressing onto your stomach. You pulled away and he smirked.  
"How about we continue this in my room?"  
"Sounds like a fantastic idea."


	4. Bill & Chill (SamxOC)

It was a silent November evening; Dean was out hustling pool, and Sam, Cas, and I were (finally) relaxing in the bunker. After weeks of endless cases, we really deserved and needed a break. This morning, when Sam looked up from his laptop while shrugging with a small smile, I knew we were in luck.

"Sam, Hayden," Cas suddenly appeared at the door to Sam's room. "Why are you staring at the tv? There is nothing playing." His face held a confused look and his brows were furrowed above his crystal blue eyes. I smiled. _Typical Cas._

Sam and I were seated side by side, backs to the headboard, long legs stretched in front of us on the mattress. We thought it might be fun to watch a movie, and Sam picked his room. I happily obliged, because being in Sam's room, sitting next to Sam.. on Sam's bed.. it all sounded good to me!

"It's our favorite show, haven't you heard of it? Mindlessly Scrolling? It's a hit on HBO." Sam chuckled as Castiel's face turned into something that looked even more like a lost kitten.

"I am confused, what is the HBO? Wait- was that a sarcastic comment?" He took a seat by Sam's desk, looking onto the TV screen as if it was an alien from outer space.

Sam playfully pushed my arm and rolled his hazel eyes. He usually doesn't find my messing with Cas as funny as Dean does. It's not like I'm doing it to annoy him, I love that little fella. The big fella, on the other hand, I've got my eyes on him. That hair and those hands, just about drive me insane, not to mention his thor-like muscles.. I'm gonna stop before I turn as red as the bloodstains on our flannels.

"Don't worry about it. Hayden was just being a smartass. What she was trying to say was that we are deciding what to watch, and we are having a bit of trouble." My mouth hung open, and I put my drink down beside me. _This bitch._

"A 'bit of trouble?' Sam, we've been sitting here for over TEN MINUTES. I was this close to going back to my room to read Buffy fan fiction. Not even your big muscles could've held me back." I jokingly winked, and a faint tinge of pink arose on his neck.

Cas interrupted the seemingly awkward pause by making a suggestion.

"What about that show? It seems pleasant. I find science quite interesting." He pointed to the second show under the category, 'For 11 and under.' I almost choked on my lemonade while laughing.

_"Bill Nye the Science Guy?"_ They turned their heads toward me in confusion. "I used to watch that in 6th grade! Oh my god Sam, put it on."

The title theme started to play and I quickly felt the nostalgia run through me.

"Bil Bill Bill Bill." I looked Sam straight in the eyes, shaking my head and moving my arms around in fluid motions "Science rules."

"You're insane."

"Inertia is a property of matter."

After 30 minutes filled with facts about solids and liquids and gasses, Sam was passed out, and looking quite cute. Cas was intensely staring, still. I poked Sam's bicep a bunch of times, and ruffled his hair in attempt to wake him. He slowly took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Oh Sam, I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you always paid attention in class! You're going to fail the test-" Cas interrupted my joking with his deep voice.

"I must go, I think Dean may be in trouble. I keep hearing him repeat my name." _Or he will be, if you pop in on him now.. Oh god that's gonna be interesting._ I couldn't stop the smile that was forming at my lips. _Dean so wants that feathery angel ass._

Sam straightened himself, mildly worried, mostly still half asleep.

"Okay Cas, you go check on-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before he vanished with the sound of fluttering wings. I shrugged and sat back against the headboard, looking at Sam. "So, Marie Curie, any more science lessons I need to know for the exam?" He smirked, a sudden cocky vibe washing over him, similar to the one that usually envelopes Dean. _This is sorta new.._

"Well, Samuel, we learned a bit about volcanoes." I leaned back on my hands, turning to face him.

"Oh yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes locking into mine.

"Yeah, like how underground, the molten lava is flowing. The pressure building-OOAGAGF" I thought I was having a seizure when I fell off the bed and tumbled backward; limps were flailing, my blueberry blue dyed hair was flying.

He leaned forward, lunging his hand out to latch onto mine. I pushed my hair out of my face and let out some nervous laughter. "That was a wild ride.. Haha am I right ladies?"

He laughed and pulled me up so I was seated next to him. He ran a light hand through my hair, and I looked into him in anticipation.

"You are so weird"

"Well, so are you." A small laugh escaped my mouth. He leaned in closer, our lips barely centimeters apart. "Loves it"

"Did you just quote Paris Hilton?" Sam gave a confused yet still lustful look.

"Uh. Yes, I think I did."

His large hand pulled my face closer his and captured my lips in a kiss. His hidden dominant instincts took over, and soon my head was in his hands, pressing my face closer to his, our noses smushed, mouths melding together.

His hands roamed from my hair, down my back, and to my sides, trying to get me closer. I put a hand on his chest, clutching his plaid shirt. And he moved his mouth further down my jaw and onto my neck. He quickly pulled up and looked back into my brown eyes. We stayed like that for a minute, our breath ragged and short.

_"Could Bill Nye do this?"_

_... "Sam?"_

_He pulled away, his lips flushed._

_"Yeah?"_

_"When we do this, I'm not calling you 'daddy'." He laughed._

_"Fine with me." thank GOD_


End file.
